User blog:Raylan13/Ultimate Pack Early Release Game Access FAQ
Early Game Access has begun for Ultimate Pack owners. If you have purchased an Ultimate Pack, you should now be able to login to Marvel Heroes and access your heroes and other items! With Early Game Access being delayed, we're sure you have questions about your Ultimate Pack - read on for some answers. Please remember, unless noted, these questions are specific to Ultimate Pack owners. Q: Where are my costumes? As an Ultimate Pack owner, you'll find all the costumes in your S.T.A.S.H. which is located just north of you when you login to the game. Every hero's STASH tab has been opened for you, and each one contains those costumes. Q: What about the general and crafting STASH tabs? These were not included in the Ultimate Pack, but are available for purchase with Gs. Q: Where are my heroes? Your heroes have been unlocked in your roster. Press 'T' to access it and switch to any of them. Q: What happened to the 'Hulk as WAR' costume? Unfortunately some last minute issues delayed him from making it into the Ultimate Pack for opening - but you're still going to get the costume (as will Hulk Smash Premium Pack owners). The costume should be added very soon, possibly before or shortly after launch. Q: I thought we were getting more costumes. Hulk as WAR is the only 'missing' costume. There are over 110 costumes total granted as part of the Ultimate Pack, including base costumes (worn on the hero when first accessed). Q: Where's my item rarity/special item find 5% buff at? This is listed on your character sheet (press C) on the Stats tab. Note, the % bonus is listed as 4%, but that's a text bug - it's giving you 5%. (This will be fixed.) Q: Why do I have 5,200 Gs (and not more or less)? To help expedite getting the game live, we decided to grant a base number of Gs to all Ultimate Pack owners, regardless of the currency that was used to pay for it. This was the base number - bonus currency will be granted separately (see below). The extra 200Gs is 'rounding off'; this is NOT bonus currency or compensation. Q: Where's my bonus currency? Bonus currency will be granted and added to your account separately, in the next few days. Apologies for the delay, but again, the decision was taken to help get the game live faster. Q: What IS bonus currency? Depending on when you purchased your Ultimate (or Premium, or Starter Pack) you may be entitled to bonus currency. This does not apply to everyone - it's based on when you originally purchased your Founders Pack. As mentioned above, this bonus currency will be granted in the next few days. Q: Am I supposed to be able to see my Founders Pack in my profile page? Eventually, yes. This is one of the issues we've been fixing in the last couple of days. Right now, you will not be able to see your orders, but you can see your G balance when it is granted to you. Q: My G balance on my Profile Page is now zero when it wasn't before? Some Gs were erroneously granted earlier this week - that's now been corrected, so your balance should be zero unless you have an Ultimate Pack. If you have a Founders Pack (at Starter or Premium level) the correct number of Gs will be granted to you before your Early Game Access time begins. Q: I bought my Ultimate Pack on Steam but I can't login. Make sure you redeemed the key that Steam granted you on purchase on your account here at MarvelHeroes.com. To obtain the key, find the game in your Steam library and click 'CD Key' to see the key. Q: Will there be any compensation for the downtime/missed Early Game Access for Ultimate Pack owners? We know that Ultimate Pack owners paid, in part, for Early Game Access and we intend to make up for today’s launch delay in some form. We’ll announce further details in the near future. Q: I bought an Ultimate Pack but I can't login to the game (and the servers are up). What can I do? Please login to your profile here on MarvelHeroes.com and click the 'Support' button to contact support. We're dealing with tickets as fast as we can, but please bear with us.